Fairy Days
by UnderatedOver
Summary: Fairy Tail and the Mekakushi-dan go to high school! There will be cross fandom meetings and awkward greetings in this high school crossover AU!


'It's so nice, and... comfortable. How I love my bed. I never want to get out ever aga-'

BEEP BEEP

Lucy Heartfilia scrambles and crawls around her room to get dressed. She WAS sleeping peacefully on her bed when her father honked the horn of his car, signaling that she needed to get to school.

"You'll be late!" her father shouts from outside, not a bit of concern in his voice as he did so. Lucy scoffs, grabbing her socks from her dresser.

"Maybe I wouldn't be late if you actually drove me to school" Lucy mutters under her breath, angry and frustrated as she tries to put on her socks.

Lucy's mother had passed away when she was young, leaving her alone with her excuse of a father. Lucy's father never cared for her, it seemed like he didn't anyway. He would ignore her most of the time, and she was used to that. That's how she lived. Even though her father drives to work every day around the same time Lucy went to school, he never bothered to drive her there. As much as she pleaded, her father didn't want her in the way.

"You can walk, can't you?" Lucy says, mocking her father with the exact words he used every time she would ask. "You try walking to work every day why don't ya, see how that feels" she mutters to herself as she walks out the door of her house, not bothering to eat since she would just get even more late, and their break would start soon anyway. At least she hoped.

It was the first day of her second year in high school, and she was not looking forward to it. At all. As much as she wanted to see all her friends, all the boring lessons and difficult homework makes school one of Lucy's most hated things. She hears her stomach rumbling and she wonders if their morning break is the same as last year.

"Probably not" Lucy thinks out loud. No one would hear her anyway, since the area was pretty empty. Only a few cars and people here and there but otherwise, not a lot of things going on. Lucy starts rummaging through her backpack, looking for her notebook when suddenly, a boy about her age running from the opposite direction bumps into her.

"Hey!" Lucy starts, but after looking at his face, she feels a little bit bad for him, he honestly looks utmost terrified.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the boy keeps repeating as he bows and continues running.

'Huh', Lucy thought to herself, 'that's a pretty nice jacket'. In all honesty, it did look nice. It was a bright red jersey with white accents. 'hhhmmmm' she hums softly to herself as she continues walking to school.

"ONII-CHAAANNN~~"

.

.

.

"Helloooo?"

.

.

.

It was the first day of school, and Shintaro Kisaragi was not looking forward to it.

"Onii-chan, hurry up! We'll be late for school," Shintaro's younger sister, Momo, calls out, followed by the sound of quick footsteps.

"And it's not just any normal day of school," Shintaro hears his sister's voice get louder.

"It's the very first!" Momo throws open the door to her brother's room, getting a loud thump as a response. She sees the lump that fell off the bed scramble around and stand up, running to get ready. "pppffffff". Momo blows her bangs out of her face

"you better hurry up, or else I'm leaving you here to walk through and interact with all those people alone". Momo smirks as her brother's figure moves thrice as fast as earlier at hearing those words.

Shintaro really didn't like interacting with people. He, in all honesty, just wanted to be left alone. Then again, he didn't really like his sister that much either, but going with her meant making her do all the interacting and talking. Momo gives a final 'hmph' as she walks out the room, leaving Shintaro scrambling around.

Momo waits outside their house, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently as she waits for her older brother. Once she sees him walking closer wearing his favorite red jersey, she turns to the direction of the school. They both give their final farewell to their mother and start their 20 minute journey. It's quite a peaceful journey, considering that it's the first day of school. As the school grounds come into view, Momo decides to double check her belongings, as well as her brother's.

"Notebooks?" Momo asks. "Yup" was Shintaro's answer. "Textbooks?" "Yup" "Mmm, ok…" Momo mumbles. "Simple necessities: bag, pen, phone" Momo says making sure she has all. "mmhhmm" Shintaro confirms, " yup yup yu-" "WAIT MY PHONE!" Momo watches as he reaches in his bag then smacks his face with his palm. "I left it on the table" he states simply. Momo sighs as Shintaro runs all the way back. "You have got to be kidding me"

Shintaro cannot believe it. It is the first day of school, and he forgets his phone at home. He doesn't even pay attention to his surroundings, he has one goal for right now, and one goal only. And of course, he doesn't see the blonde girl he crashes into. "Hey!" she begins, but she stops. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He says while bowing, continuing his run back home.

A/N: Konnichiwa minna! Hai again! No, I'm not dead, just constantly diagnosed with writer's block… *maybe writing isn't my thing after all* ah well, I got this idea and just started writing… Sorry for all those who want more of my other story, I might update it soon, but I'm not sure… I'll do my best! *u*

Please favorite, follow and review! I would love to hear your opinions and ideas on what you want to happen. Thanks for reading! :3 -UnderatedOver


End file.
